Will You Ever Be Mine?
by MamiiChu
Summary: Enma loves Tsuna. But the earth and sky will never be together. So what happens when Tsuna appears at his door, asking Enma to hide him? Enma agrees. With a new housemate, what happens? Love of course! But now our poor Simon Decimo has to deal with hiding things from his beloved... Especially things about him! (EnmaXTsuna-0027)


Will You Ever Be Mine?

MamiiChu

Pairing: Enma x Tsuna (0027)

Rating: K+ (for now...)

Warnings: none for now

Enjoy!

* * *

He was Simon Decimo.

He was Vongola Decimo.

He was the Earth.

He was the Sky.

The Simon and the Vongola still had a tension, and a bit of rivalry between both families' guardians. The green Earth could never reach up and touch the beautiful blue Sky. The beautiful blue Sky never lowered down to graze the Earth. This was their relationship. Forbidden. Impossible. Unrealistic.

Yet... Enma felt that he still had a little bit of hope to hold on to, when it came to Tsuna loving him.

* * *

Friday, 10:33 P.M

It was a little ways past ten thirty, at night. Enma was just coming out of his bedroom, stumbling because of the length of the pajamas. He trudged down the stairs, sleep starting to catch up to his mind and his body, but his sore throat was keeping the Sandman from tossing his golden sand in his face. The redhead tumbled into the kitchen, snatching a glass from the counter and filling it up. Pressing the cup to his lips, he began to drink as he walked to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, he reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

Damn... The channel was on some anime channel... Why the heck wouldn't that damned Julie just leave him and his TV alone?!

Enma sighed. The water had soaked up all his sleepiness and he didn't feel going back to bed, so he just curled up into a little ball with his blanket draping over his shoulder. He was glad, for once, that he bought this penthouse apartment and it was only him living in it. His guardians were nice and all, but he needed a break. Adel, Julie, and Aoba in the same house were way too much for him to handle. Seriously.

He spent around two hours dozing in and out of the real world and the dream world. One minute he was watching whatever was on the TV, the next his mind was on something else.

Or rather... Someone else...

"Thinking about Tsunayoshi again, are you?"

Enma snapped out of his thoughts, looking towards the window. The silhouette of a person came into a view, and a cloaked figure hopped into his house. He immediately tensed up. This one again? Man, she really knew when to come! Assuming it's a girl. What kind of man had such a high voice, anyways?! Not counting Tsuna...

"Geez... Didn't I tell you to forget about him? Obviously, your relationship with him will remain frozen." She said.

"I can hope." Enma murmured.

"Well then, don't get your hopes up to high, chibi. Remember, the sky and the earth will never touch and embrace each other. The Vongola and the Simon, and all the other mafia famiglias under the Vongola will not allow such a breach of regulation. I speak from experience."

"I won't suffocate from your venom."

"Believe it venom or believe it medication, chibi, but I'm warning you. What's not allowed is not accepted. That is why it is forbidden."

The redhead sighed. "Just leave already. I don't want to deal with you, today."

"Just kicking me out, huh? Okay, I'll leave you alone. Heed my warning, Kozato Enma. Stop loving Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The cloaked girl reopened the window and jumped out of it, closing it again before fully disappearing out of view. Once he was sure she was really gone, he sighed. He hated how everyone told him that. Screw the Earth and the Sky rings. Screw the mafia and society. He loved Tsuna, and nothing was going to persuade him otherwise.

Anyone with a sane mind would agree without a doubt that Tsuna was beautiful. His hair was so brown and soft, and Enma had bee lucky to touch it once. His eyes were beautiful and deep, they were like a pool of chocolate that drew you in. His skin was smooth and the perfect shade of sun-kissed, without a trace of blemish and scars, in spite of his previous battles. He had the most charming personality to boot. Kind, forgiving, friendly, welcoming one and all into his heart. Just like the sky.

Enma sometimes got lost thinking about him, hugging a pillow as he rolled around his king-sized bed. Tsuna drove him crazy, both good and bad ways. If only he could know of the redhead's feelings... And reciprocate them. He couldn't fathom how it would feel to have the brunet's arms around him, and his soft red li-

HOLD ON. Calm down, mind, back off, hormones!

Enma sighed once more before getting up. Enough craziness. Time to hit the hay. He took his blanket and began to walk up the stairs, not bothering to turn off the TV or the lights. His mind was knocked out of it's hazy state when he heard a knock at the door, startling him so where he tripped and fell down the stairs. He glared at the stairs before getting up and walking towards the door. His hand turned the knob and he opened the door.

Only to find a familiar tuft of soft chocolate hair fall at his feet.

"T-T-Tsuna-kun?!" Enma cried.

The Vongola lifted his head a little bit, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. "Enma-kun..." He whispered hoarsely. "Please hide me..."

Almost instinctively, the redhead pulled the boy inside and shut the door, locking it and relocking it. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the sound of heels clicking on the pavement, followed by a series of footsteps. He looked back at Tsuna, who had now passed out on the floor. He picked up the brunet and carried him upstairs to his room. Luckily, his clumsiness hadn't kicked in until his friend was lying again, but even after he fell to the floor, he got back up and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Grabbing the white box, he rushed back to the room. He took a quick look at the condition of his friend before looking at his box. There was some scratches on his face and arm, and a large gash in his stomach that was almost closed.

Taking a deep breath, he took off Tsuna's shirt and put him in a sitting position. He began to clean the gash with an achohol-filled swab and bandaged the wound. Enma then proceeded to clean the scratches on his face and arms, and put bandages on them too. Once he was finished, he closed the box and pushed it under his bed. He had a feeling he'd need it later.

"Hibari-san... Gokudera-kun..."

His ears perked up when he heard the brunet talk in his sleep. Tsuna must be having a nightmare... About what though? He mused over this as he pulled up a chair and sitting in it. Why did Tsuna come to his house at such an hour? Worse, why was he so banged up? Did something happen in the Sawada house?

Meh. Whatever it was, he'd ask him in the morning.

Enma settled into his chair (which was very uncomfortable, by the way) for the night. He was about to close his eyes when he felt something warm cover his hand. Looking down, he was surprised to find Tsuna's hand grasping his own. A blush made it's way to his face and he turned away. This felt... Quite nice... If only Tsuna was aware of it, then that would just be heaven. Drifting slowly into his little happy world, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Completely missing the prominent blush on Tsuna's face.

* * *

Okay, okay. Couple of announcements.

The poll is now closed. The winner is Hibari X Tsuna, or 1827. Man, it took a long time but someone finally won!

I feel like doing a collab on Reborn. Anyone up for it? If so, PM me please.

Lastly, I need new fandom! Anyone got ideas on any animes or shows I can watch that'll stir my imagination! If so, if you comment, pleased put the name!

That is all for today. Ciaossu!


End file.
